powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mig
Mig is a snow leopard-theme monster and is one of the Fearcats, he is the leader of the Fearcats, making him the most powerful, and the most evil among them. He is the quinary antagonist of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive alongside Benglo. Character History The leading Fearcat along with Cheetar attacked an archeological squad in Brazil in search of the Corona Aurora. After Benglo was released and Cheetar was destroyed, Mig and Benglo escaped and later attack a market place to attract attention. After being defeated by the Rangers, he was revived by Flurious, who used his powerful Gyros to turn him into a cyborg. Now, he has much more power and blaster/sword weapons. He is relentless and has no problem betraying the other villains to get the Corona Aurora. Following the defeat of their homunculus monster Agrios, he engaged Tyzonn in single combat and was destroyed by him. Mig is destroyed once and for all by power slash strikes from the Drive Detector. Personality Mig is an arrogant hothead with no respect for any form of life other than that of his fellow Fearcats. He is very sadistic, enjoying the pain and destruction he causes. But he was also shown to be good friends with other fearcats. Powers and Abilities Mig, even compare to previous villains, is extremely powerful, he is powerful enough to best nearly everyone he battles agents and can easily over power all five Rangers at once, making him the second strongest and most powerful villain in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, beating by a tie between Flurious and Moltor. Original Form * Super Strength: Out of all the Fearcats, Mig was the strongest, being able to outmatch Kamdor with ease. * Super Speed: '''Mig can run in high speeds. * '''Extraordinarily Leaper: '''Mig can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Extraordinarily Jumper: '''Mig can jump at incredible highest. * '''Eye Blast: '''Mig can fire a green colored energy blast from his eyes. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Mig posses clawed hands for combat. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Mig can charge up his claws with green energy for an increase in strength. * '''Bazooka: When Mig first appeared, he uses a bazooka that can launch green colored energy lasers. * Staff: After fighting the Rangers for the first time, he used a bladed staff which he said was more powerful. ** Energy Eagle Wave: '''Mig can fire a light green colored eagle-shaped energy wave from his staff, one blast is strong enough to take out Tyzonn in just one hit. Cyborg Form * '''Super Strength: '''Mig posses far greater strength in his cyborg form. * '''Extraordinarily Leaper: '''Mig can leap at an incredible distance like before. * '''Extraordinarily Jumper: '''Mig can jump at incredible highest like he also did previous. * '''Super Speeds: '''Mig can run in super fast speeds. Arsenal * '''Twin Sword Blasters: After becoming a cyborg, he fought using two blasters that can fire yellow colored energy lasers and could turn into two short swords for combat. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Mig is voiced by Kelson Henderson. Notes * Mig bears a slight resemblance to the Red Dragon Thunderzord of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, while his cyborg form resembles the Thunder Megazord. The reason for this is because his Boukenger counterpart, Furious Demon God Gai, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Gai's look was based on the Red Dragon Thunderzord's counterpart, Mythical Chi Beast Ryuuseioh of Gosei Sentai Dairanger, while his Quester/Cyborg form was based off Dairen'oh. * Mig is the third Fearcat to be destroyed. * The costume for Mig's cyborg form was recycled and partially-repainted for Korvaka, the very first monster from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Appearances }} See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Fearcats Category:Aliens Category:Main PR Villains Category:Traitors Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Masterminds Category:PR Mercenaries